Legacy of the Sapris
by Teromad
Summary: All he has known was his cell and their experiments. But one day his life changed when he is reunited with his past and that will lead to an adventure to save the galaxy that he was to be hidden from. OC Mass Effect 1. First Fic. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Chapter 1: Another day

Hello this is my first attempt at a story. Please be truthful in the reviews even if it's just "Good job" if you don't like it please tell me what I'm doing wrong.

My spelling is really bad so sorry for any mistakes. I have updated this chapter with all the mistakes I could find fixed.

**I do not own Mass Effect or its charters.**

* * *

><p><span>Legacy of the Sapris<span>

Chapter 1

Another day

I open my eyes and again I look around my cell. For all my life this is all I remember, every morning and night the same four grey walls, my bed, a small bathroom of to the side and my desk by the metal door.

Above me a thin band of windows let the morning sunlight in to the dim room. Slowly I pushed myself out of bed, the cold floor sent shivers up my legs. I brushed my hand through my short brown hair as I stumbled over to the desk and waited for whatever they had planned for me today.

I don't know how long I have been hear, my oldest memory was when they took me. I remember my father telling me and my mother to hide. I remember him fighting them; I remember his machines falling and then his death. My mother screaming in sadness and rage, she tried to fight them but I begged for her to stay back. It was useless though; they found us and after a fight from my mother they caught us.

I don't know what happed to my mother but I was taken here and every day they tested me. All of my questions went unanswered as they continued the torture.

I turned to the small terminal on my desk. It was the 17th March 2183 Earth time. That didn't matter to me. The externet was heavily filtered to all but a few information sites. The terminal itself had many training and learning programs on it. I taught myself everything I can learn from it that wasn't clearly lies and propaganda.

What baffled me the most was the question what am I? Of all the species I read about I was unlike any of them. My legs and feet were like that of a Quarian and my fingers appeared to become claws at their tips. My blue eyes also glowed and appeared to change brightness or colour with my emotions. Besides that I was a human only with very pale almost grey skin. What was I? Was that why they wanted me?

There were three knocks at the door like normal. I was prepared for whatever they would do to me.

Two armed men waked in to my cell. They wore black and white armour with a golden diamonds. The symbol of Cerberus, that symbol signified everything I have ever hated and known. But what happened next surprised me. A woman with long black hair and wearing a black and white suit walked in.

"Hello Ken" she said. This was the first time any Cerberus person had said my name. "My name is Miranda and I am now in charge of this project and you."

I stood at my desk looking here in the eyes, "So you decided to say hello. What more do you want with me?" I said.

"I here because the previous project head made a mistake, his tests on you were that mistake."

"A mistake,"I shouted "You come in here and say years of torture was a mistake."

"The unnecessary tests were. We didn't see that the results we were looking weren't there because we were looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean? And what were you even looking for?"

"Well I guess its ben long enough. We were looking for something you possess. But it isn't there because you don't even possess it yet." Miranda said. "Tell me Ken what do you remember of your family?"

"What do you mane I don't even possess it yet?"

"I'll answer that in time Ken. Now what do you remember of your family, your parents precisely?"

"That they loved me and Cerberus murdered them" I snarled back.

"You're wrong. Only your father died that day."

I was stunned. "M-my mother's alive!" I stumbled out, as I felt my legs weaken at the shock.

"Yes and she is the reason why you don't possess what we are looking for."

I collapsed back in to my chair. My mother's alive_. _I kept thinking over and over. "Where is she?" I growled as I leaped up and flue towards Miranda. My eyes were glowing bright red with rage. The guards reeled back in shock, even though I didn't notice this at the time. My mind was focused on finding my mother and freeing her from Cerberus.

Miranda glowed blue and I found myself flying back into the wall. As I slid down I felt drops of my blue blood drip down the back of my head.

"You will give us what we want. Your mother is to only one who can give it to you." Miranda said venom in her voice as she strode closer to me. "And we will get what we want." Her face was inches from mine. Here face broke in to an evil grin "Take him."

With that the two guards grab me and lock my hands behind my back. I was dragged to my feet and pulled out of my cell. I walked these corridors in shackles a countless number of times. This time however I was overwhelmed with a sense of fear and excitement that I never felt before. My eyes also felt this as there glow was changing between light blue and black.

As we turned down another corridor I felt something. Something familiar that brushed angst my mind, it frightened me but then it was soothing. I didn't know what this feeling was but it was getting stronger as I was dragged down the hall towards a thick sealed door.

"Now ken, behind this door is your mother. From what we know she has some form of ability that was past to you. We want that but she locked away from us." the door in front of me opened to revile a small chamber with another door at the end. My shackles were removed and I was shoved in.

My body was shaking with anxiety. Was my mother really behind this door? What did she look like? Would I recognise her?

"Ken if you get your mother to give you that power then we can finely finish what we started so long ago." Miranda said over an intercom. My mined still felt that familiar soothing feeling, it also seemed to be shaking with anxiety and jumping with joy. "You and your mother can freely see each over and there will be no more tests that will harm you two."

"You expect me to believe you." I shouted back.

"No Ken I don't. But I'm not a heartless killer. And besides we already have learned everything about you and her. You should be happy for such a reunion after so long. You were only five years old when you last saw each over and that was seventeen years ago. Get us what we want Ken. Don't make it harder than it has to be."

The doors in front of me opened. My heart was in my mouth as a bright light blinded me, solely my vision cleared to revile a small white room tit a table in the centre. At the table sat someone or something. It was then I remembered that figure and that feeling in my mind. It was my mother, and it was a shock to see her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Here is next chapter. Again I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. Also my charter Ken speaks British English so British words and spellings will be used.

I do not own Mass Effect or its charters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

The Reunion

The alien before me was my mother. I knew it, I felt it but I have never remembered seeing a creature like her before. Her body was a thin and curvy humanoid but she had four fingers at the end of her hands that formed claws like mien. The skin was grey and had the same shaped legs as me. The most striking feature though was her head that was elongated back and formed a diamond shape. Her eyes glowed like mine and two long antenna like forms fell from ever side of her head and down behind here. She wore simple coving obviously provided by Cerberus.

I remember her completely now. She was my mother. I remember when she and my farther were together; her elegant robes back then were far from the simple rages she wore know. Her golden and priceless stone encrusted jewellery were nowhere to be seen. I remember that when I was younger she was always there for me and my farther, I remember when she held me in her arms, when ether I was upset she calmed me down. Those were the greatest memories of my life, a life Cerberus took from me.

We stood there at either end of the table for what seemed to be hours. Both our eyes glowed pure bright white, symbolising our joy of seeing each over. Finely she spoke the simple words.

"Hello Ken."

"Hello Mummy" I said with tears forming in the corners of our eyes.

Words can't describe the overwhelming joy and happiness I felling know. I have no idea what to say to her, and it appeared to be the same with here. Before we knew it the through each other into our arms. Tears flowed freely from both our eyes. We stood like that for what felt like hours.

"I'm so sorry my son" She sobbed out.

"No. you have nothing to be sorry about mummy."

She giggled a bit at that. "Ken you must be in your twenty's by now. It's just mum."

I chuckled "Yes, ok… mum." Then my voice became quieter. "Are you ok? How bad di…"

"I'm fine Ken. I should be asking you, you were only a child when we were taken."

"I was scared and alone. I never thought I would see you again. Then… then there were those tests and experiments… Why mum, why did they want us?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head. "A woman came today and said they wanted some power or something from me. But you had it and they want me to get it from you."

"I know what they want and I'm sorry for this but they could only get it from you." My mother said… What did she say that. I haven't actually seen her speak since I entered. "It's because my speeches don't have mouths Ken."

"You read my mind? And you don't have mouths?"

"Yes it's all to do with that power they want. You are familiar with biotics aren't you?" I nod my head. "My species are… were called Sapris, I'm the last one and we have an ability, like biotics but far more powerful it's called Gro'tane. My species evolved to do without mouths as a result of it. We still have noses to breath but we don't need to eat and we project our voices to the minds others."

I was shocked by that, but that didn't matter at the moment. "What do we do? If they want this power then they will try to take it from me or use me to do what they want. If is as strong as you say it is then they can't have it."

"I won't let then harm you anymore. They tried to learn its secrets from me but my biology was too different for them to successfully transfer it to humans. That's why they need you, you are half human."

"Waite a second, if this power is so strong they want it, then why haven't you escaped?"

"When they eventually captured me, they put a neural disruptor collar on me. It wakens my power so that I can't use it to harm anyone." She said pointing to the metal band around her neck. "It's locked strongly so I can't take it off. It also shocks me if I attempt tamper with it."

I knew there was nothing I could do about it. "We need to find a way to escape." I said in a hushed tone.

"I agree and I have got an idea. If I unlock the power of Gro'tane inside you then you could use it to get us out of here. But you haven't been trained to use it and that much power could kill you immediately if you tried."

"There has to be a way."

"There is. I could attempt to transfer my some of my knowledge to you. But that's one of the hardies and most dangerous ability's and I was never trained how to use it."

"How dangerous, I don't want to lose you again."

"There isn't any other way. If we try to fight our way out without Gro'tane then will be recaptured or killed. Also we can't give it to them, will go back into cells and they will continue their experiments until they are finished with us."

It wasn't much of a difficult chose to make. I don't want to risk my mother's safety but we have to get her and myself out of here. Also Cerberus couldn't get a hold of Gro'tane. "If you truly believe you can do this mum. Then you can, but please be careful."

"I will, now sit down." We moved back to the table and sat facing each over. "Be still and clear your mind. Take deep slow breaths and relax." I do so as I feel my mother's four fingered hands being placed on the sides of my head. I feel myself put my four fingered hands on his head… What!

"Relax Ken, it's working." I could feel myself and my mother, and this was the most disconcerting experience of my life. Then I could see pictures of aliens, Sapris like my mother. I could see a great city of glass and stone that gleamed brilliantly in the light of the two suns. Clear water flowed from the fountains and rivers, green trees and plants were scattered throughout the city. It was an amazing site.

Next were more images, these were through my mother's eyes. I saw her training to use Gro'tane, and as I watched I could feel what she was doing. Her mistakes and her triumph at mastering a new form of Gro'tane. Then it stopped and I was myself again.

I feel strange. It's as if I am more aware of myself, the room and others. Then I feel my mother collapse on the table. "Mum, are you ok?" I ask as I leaped to help her sit upright.

"I'm fine Ken. I told you not to worry and besides it worked. Of course you don't know every…"

The doors at ever ends of the rooms slid open, through then stormed Cerberus guards with their weapons drawn and aimed at us. My mother and I stood at ever end of the tables watching the guards closely when from one of the doors Miranda walked in. "Thank you for your cooperation, now please don't try anything Ken. After all we don't want any harm to come to your fine specimen of a mother do we?" How dare she call my mother a 'Specimen', I glared at her as my eyes began to glow blood red, so did my mothers. Also I could feel here hatred of Miranda.

"_Ken I have got a plan." _My mother's voice echoed in my head. "_I need you to try to put a barrier around us and send a shockwave at them."_

"_I don't know if I can." _I thought back completely ignoring Miranda's monolog as she continued to circled us.

"_Yes you can. You're our only hope, remember what I showed you and believe in yourself."_

I took a deep berth in and remembered years of my mother's training in less than a second. _Here it goes_ I thought to myself. I could feel the power building up inside me as two guards approached me with restraints and a neural disruptor collar.

I through my arms out as a golden white bubble engulfed me and my mother. The guards and Miranda fell back against the walls. "Run." My mother cried as we sprinted through one of the doors.

* * *

><p>AN: The Sapris appearance is based on the Protoss from StarCraft. I don't know why I chose that look but it seemed appropriate for the Sapris.

I also don't own the Protoss or StarCraft.


	3. Chapter 3: The Escape

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and there should be less spelling mistakes in this chapter. I feel like a complete idiot for the ones in the previous two chapters.

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The Escape

We ran down the identical white corridors. Alarms were blazing throughout and red lights flashed on and off. _'Where are we going?' _I thought to my mother as I was too busy running to speak. Gro'tane is very useful in times like this.

'_I remember the way from the ship that brought me here. It should still be there.' _She thought back as some guards funnelled out of a door up ahead. Our barriers withstood the few shots they got off before I sent them flying through a window that looked out upon the planet's surface. _I didn't intend to do that much damage. _The air around us suddenly was drawn towards the large hole in the wall, shutters attempted to close the breach but due to damage caused by my blast they jammed before closing.

The base's VI let out a warning about an atmospheric breach before doors slammed shut and sealed us in with the breach. The air rush stopped but instead of my suffocation or worse exploding, I was still breathing perfectly.

"How are we still alive?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's because this planet is Meka'Kan the Sapris home world." My mother said in a sadden voice as she walked towards the hole. I was stunned. T_his planet is the Sapris home world! _It was nothing like the visions I had. Outside instead of the paradise of gleaming cities, blue skies and green fields was a barren red desert with few cacti like plants and deed bushes. In the distance I could make out ruins of stone towers that still stood tall against the brown sky. The two suns were barely visible behind the thick clouds.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked." My mother sadly whispered out. "I was one of the few that went into cryogenic stasis in a hope to survive. Your farther eventually woke me up, my family and everyone else had died in their frozen sleep." A tear solely dripped down her cheek.

I was stunned silent. I could feel her sadness, tears started to build up in my eyes as I looked upon the dead world. I had to change the subject. "How can we still breathe though if the others had to seal themselves of?"

"Because Sapris can breathe almost any atmosphere as long as there is still oxygen present."

A large bang sounded against the door behind us. I could sense Cerberus on the outer side attempting to override the lockdown. "We have to go."

I let out a large blast at a door to our right. It instantly bucked and blasted inwards crushing the guards on the other side. Again the air rushed out towards us. My mother bent down ad picked up an assault rifle and shot the two survivors. "Grab a weapon. It will be easer that way." She said coldly enough to send shivers up my spine.

I grabbed a different gun and held it like I have seen them. "How do I use it?" I asked as I have never got this close to a gun before unless it was pointed directly at me.

"I showed you the basics when I taught you about Gro'tane. Just point at what you want to kill and pull the trigger."

I concentrated and the remembered weapons training in my visions, I was holding an M-27 Scimitar shotgun my mother an M-15 Vindicator Battle Rifle. I didn't even know what a shotgun was before today.

We continued down the corridor a sign at the far end helpfully said hangers. We reached the door with a red hologram showing it's locked. I didn't waste time and just blasted it open. Inside we found only one ship docked at the far end. Between us and it were containers of all sizes and small shuttle craft. "Do you even known how to fly it?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go." She said as she jumped down amongst the containers with me following close behind.

"Attention all personal," Miranda's voice sounded over the intercom. "Subjects are in the hanger, they are heading towards the ship. The Sapris is expendable but don't kill Ken. Release the mechs."

"We have got to hurry." My mother said as she dove behind cover narrowly avoiding an incoming wall of bullets. She began to return fire while I pulled a stacked container on top of the Cerberus guards crushing them instantly.

We continued to run through the winding maze of containers. Occasionally guards above would fire down on us, but with good shooting from my mother and my Gro'tane powers the quickly fell. We came across a large opening in the containers only about a hundred meters from the ship. We stopped and looked around with our weapons reedy. Something didn't feel right, we could both sense it.

Suddenly a container flew open, we jumped to ever side narrowly avoiding it as it crashed behind. In the darkness of the container two red lights forming a figure of eight shone menacingly as one loud thud quickly followed by another moved the mechanical beast into the light. The YMIR Mech razed its twin cannons and rocket launcher at us. There were more thuds as four more mechs moved into the clearing. I looked towards my mother and could feel her worry as well as see it briefly in the dark red glow of her eyes.

"This is your last chance Ken. Surrender now and we will let you both live. You have one minute." Miranda's demanding voice echoed around the hanger as more Cerberus guards filled in around us.

"What do we do?" I asked looking around at the many guns aiming at us. I could feel every guard each one would not hesitate to shoot us. The fact that the guns had a hologram showing less-then-lethal rounds didn't do anything to calm my nerves. My mother felt the same.

'_We can't be captured. But you are too inexperienced to take them all on.' _my mother thought to me as we ducked behind the small square of computers and controls that would provide little cover from their shear amount of firepower. I looked up to the catwalks above leading directly to the ship. Glancing back at the controls I noticed something.

'_Mum, I have an idea…' _I think to her and began to explain my plan.

'_It's crazy but it my work. Let me get it ready.' _She thought back as going over the consoles avoiding sticking anything out of cover. I took a deep breath in and prepaid myself. _We only have one shot at this._

"Twenty seconds Ken. Do you want your mother to die?"

"Miranda here's some advice, when you back people into a corner. Make sure that corner isn't a lift." I shout as my mother slammed down on a button and we ascended at a surprisingly fast pace. I charged a push and flung us upward onto the catwalk. Our landing was less than elegant so we pushed ourselves of the floor and sprinted for the ships airlock. Bullets and missiles ricochet around us. The few bullets that hit us bounced harmlessly off our barriers but I could feel them weakening.

The airlock was rapidly approaching, with a final burst of speed I leaped in. I turned to face my mother as I slammed my fist into the close doors hologram only to see the light in her eyes dim to almost nothing and a thick blue liquid splatter from her back.

Time slowed to a standstill for me, my world fell apart as I caught her in my arms. Though the slowly closing doors now stained with blue blood, stood Miranda lowering a still smoking assault rifle with an evil smirk on her face.

I sat on the cold floor holding my mother in in arms, I could feel the life living her, tears started flowing from my eyes. "Ken," She said through her shallow wising berths. "You have to g-go, get… t-this ship out of her."

"No not without you. I… I can get you to the med bay, may…" I stopped as she held a hand to my face.

'_Ken you can't save my body, but there's still a chance.' _She weekly thought_. 'We have a forbidden ability. It lets us transfer our consciousness to the minds of overs.'_

"Do it." I sobbed out.

'_It's danger…'_

"Just do it, if there's a chance." Around me the decontamination had finished and Cerberus was desperately trying to get on to the ship. But I no longer cared about that or about myself if they caught me. My mother faintly razed her hands to my head. I stared into her eyes. The light was now a barely visible speck in her pupils, the natural green of her irises also started to fade.

I was engulfed in a pure bright light. I found myself standing in compete whiteness in front of me from a swirling mist of grey cloud with blue flashes like lightning stumbled my mother. She feebly limped towards me clutching a wound on her chest, as trail of blue blood dripped from her back. Her blood covered hands razed aging to my face as I found myself drawn out and back to holding her lifeless bond in my arms.

"Mum?" I asked weakly. No response. "Mum?" I shouted, again no response. I immediately broke down and burst into tears as I held her close.

_'Stop crying and get us out of here Ken.'_

"Mum!"

_'Of course it me. Who else would be in this head of yours? Now get us to the bridge, I'll show you what to do.'_

I gently lade her body down and dashed as fast as I could to towards the bridge and jumped into the pilot's seat. "What do I do?" I was answered by a series of rapidly moving images that lasted for less than a second. A sharp pain pierced through my head but I reached out and rapidly tapped at the holographic interface. I had no idea what I was doing but the ship disengaged itself from the dock. The doors in front were still sealed. I taped a few more commands and two Disruptor Torpedoes fired out of the ship clearing out path.

I engaged the engines and flew out of the hole just scraping the ship's hull. I got several warnings of anti-ship defences targeting us. Not wanting to waste time I immediately enabled the mass effect drives to FTL and closely escaped through the atmosphere. I breathed a sigh of relief as I plotted a course to the nearest mass relay.

"Mum." I said "I am so sor…"

_'Don't even think it. It wasn't your fault I died. Besides I'm still here… kind off.'_

I smiled at that remark but then turn serious again. "What do you…"

_'We can't let Cerberus have my body.'_

"Can't I finish my questions before you answer?"

_'Sorry but you already finished thinking of them before you said it.'_

"Ok, so what ab…"

_'Release me into one of the stars.'_

"You did it again." I moaned.

_'Sorry.'_

* * *

><p>After an interesting funeral, I started to explore the ship. It was a relatively small vessel designed to be crewed by at least four people, and used for transporting VIP's or high value cargo between Cerberus bases.<p>

First was the small bridge with a pilot's and navigator's seats. Behind was a large sleeping quarters that from the numinous black and white skin-tight suits and other items of female clothing proved that this cabin must have been Miranda's. That's when my mother made the first negative comment about being dead. That she could no longer wear nice clothing.

The crew's quarters were small with four bunk beds and eight lockers. After searching and thronging away the Cerberus stamped coving I eventually found something better to wear then my thin grey t-shirt and trousers. My new outfit consisted of a long hooded coat over a red shirt. I had to keep the grey trousers though due to the fact that nothing fitted over my four kneed legs. Also I was still bare foot thanks to my two talon Sapris feet.

The mess hall and recreation room were by far my favourite arias of the ship. I had never seen so much food and the variety overwhelmed me. My mother promised to teach me to cook one day. Which I found odd since Sapris don't eat. _'I learned to cook for your farther.' _she replied when I asked her. The recreation room was filled with many items of entertainment I had never seen before. I had to be talked through the basics of a 'vid screen' and 'games console' by my mother. Apparently they are very popular in Human and Sapris society. The rest I would have to learn later. The ship's cargo holed was empty from all except the cell that had transported my mother to Meka'Kan. I was then amazed at the site of the ships mass effect core.

Later we were approaching the mass really, my mother talked me through the basics of relay travel the only thing left to do was choose a detonation. "Do you want to go somewhere mum?"

'_I don't know where to go. This galaxy has changed so much since I last travel throughout the stars. Also I know a Cerberus ship will be unwelcome in most places, and I don't want to risk you getting captured by another government or organization.'_

"How about we just go random…" I was cut off as alarms started to blaze throughout the bridge. "Incoming Cerberus ships. What do we do?" I asked as I franticly eyed over the controls.

'_Fly to the relay. And try not to be shot.'_

I started to move the ship wavering in and out of the incoming missiles and torpedoes. The ones that got too close the GARDIAN lasers started to hit. Blue lightning started to strike the ship as were were drawn closer to it. Just as we were about to jump the ship was hit knocking me out of the pilots seat as the consoles around burst into flames.

* * *

><p>My vision was blurred. Repeatedly I blinked to clear the world around me. I had a horrendous headache. I could feel the blood dripping from my head and see it floating I front of me. I was also floating along with everything else on the bridge. "Mum, are you there?"<p>

'_Yes I'm here. It appears we have lost gravity and unfortunately the engines.'_

I floated over to the pilot's seat and attempted to view the ships systems. What I found shocked me. We had lost everything except fortunately the communications and life support. The ship had also been rippe in half with the rear section no ware to be found. I start the emergency beacon and strap myself into that chair. "Now what do we do?" I huffed out.

'_We wait.'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Here's the next chapter. I have also updated the first chapter. It should now be free of spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

The Rescue

"And that's how your father and I stopped the slavers." My mother said. We were sitting in the same white space as before only this time it was furnished with a large vid screen, two armchairs and a sofa with coffee table. This place is apparently my subconscious, this is also where my mother has moved into and is slowly building a home for herself.

I sat on one of the armchairs to the side whilst my mother sat comfortably on the sofa. The vid screen showed the view from my eyes still looking out the pilot's window waiting for our rescue. It was surreal that I was talking to my physically dead mother whilst siting on Sapris furniture in my subconscious. More bazar was that I was drinking a cup of tea. My mother also had one, this led to me discovering that Sapris instead of eating or drinking they absorb energy, nutrients, minerals and liquids directly into their body's by Gro'tane. I also discovered that I can absorb items however I still prefer to use my mouth due to the fact that tasting the tee entering my hand suddenly made me nauseous. Also I still have no idea how I am drinking inside my own mind.

"Your farther was a great man Ken." She began with the Sapris equivalent of a smile. "I will nether forget waking up to see this odd alien staring at me in sheer wonder. You look so much like him Ken, well most of you. I was probably the greatest scientific find in the history of the galaxy. He could have been rich and famous beyond his wildest dreams. But instead of selling me off to some company somewhere he let me live in peace. He was the kind, honest, caring, generous and the most loving man I have ever met, even out of the many Sapris suitors I once had after me." She said before sighing "When Cerberus found us your father had to stop them, it was the kind of man he was."

We sat in silence for a while. It has been like this for the twelve or so hours since the attack, talking about the past but all the good times were still overshadowed by the bad. I had one question left however. "What was his name?"

I felt my mother grin at this, as well as her eyes changing from a gloomy grey-blue to golden colour. "Doctor Henry Miller."

That was it. I had my full name now, Kenneth Bal'res Miller. I had learned earlier that Bal'res was my middle name. Apparently it was Sapris for 'A new beginning' and my now long dead Sapris uncle's name.

It was then I felt ever increasing hunger relay kick in. My stomachs loud grow didn't help to hide the fact.

"I wish we still had the ships mess." I quietly moaned.

"Use the Gro'tane Ken. You can just absorb some spare power from some batteries on the ship or something."

I fazed back into reality and unstrapped myself from the pilot's seat. Flouting up and back through the bridge I scoured the aria for anything electronic that wouldn't kill us if I absorbed its energy. I floated upon an OSD and checked it for anything important. It turned out to be the ship's cargo manifest, one live test subject (subject ET-S1), two YMIR mechs and a months' worth of rations.

"Will this do?"

'_Yes. Now just concentre on it, see yourself darning its power.'_

I did and to my surprise the OSD's energy bar started depleting rapidly. I was also feeling energized, more aware and less hungry.

"That was easy."

'_Gro'tane is supposed to be easy once you master it. Simple ability's like that which we need to survive are as natural to us as chewing is to you. If you wanted to absorb a living animal however then it will require practise and concentration, and don't even think of trying it. I'll know if you do.'_

"I understand. But you are the one who suggested it."

* * *

><p>We continued to float lost in space for a day. I have never gotten used to being alone for hours on end with nothing to do. Even with my mother we eventually ran out of things to do and talk about. Being in zero gravity also loses its fun after a while. At least my mother was having some entertainment redecorating my subconscious.<p>

I was woken out of an uneasy sleep by a loud beeping sound echoing over the bridge. I sat in the pilot's seat and observed the console In front of me. On it was a flashing light next to the words 'Incoming transition'.

"Attention Cerberus ship, this is Captain Anderson of the SSV Normandy. We are reading one unidentified life sign. Can you respond? Over."

'_SSV that's a Human military ship, be careful Ken. They may be just as bad as Cerberus. Your Father didn't want them to know we existed for the same as reasons Cerberus.'_

"But they're our only chance of escape. Also they can't be as bad as some secret terrorist organization. Can they?"

"Attention Cerberus ship we will be boarding. All Cerberus personnel will be placed under arrest. We are authorized to use lethal force." The radio crackled again.

"SSV Normandy, this is Kenneth Miller. I'm not Cerberus or a threat to our crew. I escaped from a research facility and all I want is to live free." I responded. There was a brief paused from the Normandy.

"Rodger that Kenneth, can you meet us at the airlock?"

"Yes it undamaged, I'm going there now."

I floated back towards the airlock what was still stained by my mother's blue blood. I felt the ship dock with us and I could feel the crew other the other ship. There were three armed humans in the opposite ship's airlock, two male and one female, their weapons ready. One of them however had a different signal.

'_That man's mined is tainted with a prothean vision.' _My mother stated in shock. _'But how? They were all wiped out!'_

The doors opened to revile the three armed humans. Even under their helmets I could see their shock, let alone feel it. The woman in the white and pink armour to the left instantly tensed. For a moment I could feel her about to shoot. Slowly I raised my armed above my head as I dunged my claw-toes into the groves of the metal floor so I stood upright instead of floated.

The man in the middle, wearing black armour with a red stripe down his right arm and with the prothien vision in his head, lowered his weapon. "Are you Kenneth Miller?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you?" The woman asked.

"I am a hybrid of a Human and a now extent race called the Sapris. I've been experimented on and studied by Cerberus for the last seventeen years. I was only five years old when they murdered my human farther and took me and my Sapris mother. I didn't see her until yesterday when we were reunited as part of a test. We escaped to this ship. This airlock was where she died."

I could sense that her nervousness and suspicion of me was unchanged. But she reluctantly lowered her weapon, as well as the other man.

"I am Commander Shepard." Said the man with the red striped armour "I'm sorry for what's happened to you but I am under orders to restrain you and take you to Captain Anderson."

"I'll go with you Commander. But I assure you I don't want to harm anyone, all I want is my freedom, and for the tests to end."

The airlock closed and I felt gravity slowly return. I stumbled a bit before reluctantly letting the Commander restrain my hands. As I stepped onto the Normandy I instantly felt everyone become aware of my presents. "What is that Commander, a suit-less Quarian or something?" A voice from the pilot's seat said.

"Not now Joker." The Commander replied as we walked down towards a large holographic map of the galaxy with the word Normandy painted on the wall in big white letters behind it. Everyone's eyes were staring at me. It was silent except from some hushed murmurings about me. We entered a circular room behind the galaxy map. In the centre stood a man in blue officer's uniform, there was a brief look of surprise on his face before he quickly shook it off for a more serious one. "I'm Captain Anderson," he said. "Your Kenneth Miller I presume."

"Please just call men Ken."

"Ok, ken. Shepard, go tell Joker to continue to the Citadel." He said then turned back to me. "First I think I should ask what you are."

I then went on to tell him about my parents, the Sapris, my capture, the torcher and then my escape. The whole time he sat quietly listening to my story. "And then you found us." I finished.

"So you're not a danger to this crew."

"No Captain, I won't harm anyone without reason."

"Ok, I can tell that what you say is true, but this power you have, is it really as powerful as you say it is."

"Cerberus took everything from me for seventeen years to try and take the secrets of Gro'tane from me and my mother. It's powerful."

"What number am I thinking of?"

"Two-thousand seven-hundred and fourthly-six point two."

Andersons jaw dropped. "Y-yes that's right." The two others in the room who I learned are named Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko were equally stunned at that point. So was Commander Shepard. "Ashley, remove his restraints."

"Sir, are you sure-"

"That's an order Gunnery Chief."

"Yes Sir." She said and then moved to undo my restraints. I didn't need Gro'tane to sense her mistrust of me.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said, she merely grunted and waked off to the side's leaving my hand now free.

"I'm going to have to report this to my superiors. I don't know what they'll say but Admiral Hackett is a good man. He won't let you be locked up again."

'_Admiral Hackett.' _My mother said _'It can't be Steven can it? Ask his Ken.'_

"Is that Admiral Steven Hackett?"

"You know him?" Anderson asked.

"Not me, my mother. She says that he's… my father's cousin? Is that right mum?"

'_Yes he is, and he was the one who hid us from the Alliance.'_

"Right, perhaps this will be easier than I thought." Said Anderson before the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Captain we are approaching the Citadel."

"Shepard you Alenko and Williams go on ahead to the embassy. I'll be along in a bit, just don't mention Ken here."

After a round of 'yes sirs' they left living me including my mother and Anderson alone the communications room. Anderson walked over to a console and soon after taping some holographic buttons a large screen appeared, on it the face of Admiral Hackett.

"Captain, shouldn't you be meeting the ambassador by now?"

'_That's him!' _My mother exclaimed.

"Admiral, a situation has come up. On our way to the Citadel through the Eden Prime relay we came across a stranded half of a small Cerberus ship. We detected a life sign aboard and headed to investigate. We found someone who had recently escaped from seventeen years of being a Cerberus test subject."

"Is he safe? What did they do to him?"

"He is and I think he would be better to explain. Apparently you know him, or his parents."

"Who is it Captain?"

"His name is Kenneth Miller." At this Admiral Hackett's eyes widened. I took this opportunity to step in. When he saw me his jaw also dropped.

"Kenneth, but… no, how?" He said in disbelief.

"What do you mean Admiral? How am I here?"

"Yes, when I heard slavers attacked your town, I went immediately to find you, your mother and farther. When I didn't find you, I presumed the worse."

"It wasn't slavers, it was Cerberus. They held me so they could attempt to transfer the abilities of the Sapris to humans. I escaped two days ago with my mother."

"She alive, where is she?"

"She died." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ken. She was…"

"No, it's ok. And besides only her body died, she transferred herself into my subconscious so she's still here." I pointed to my head. "She says 'Hello Stephan'." I repeated with a bit of a chuckle.

"Well I have never underestimated her, so I will believe you. The question is what to do with you? I know some people in the alliance will want to study you like Cerberus." I scowled at that, my eye's glow turning red. "The Council will not be much different. I promised your father that I would not let the Alliance of the Council know of you and your mother's existence." He brought his hand to his chin and had a face of deep thought.

"Admiral, if I may I have a suggestion." Anderson piped in.

"Go ahead."

"I have a feeling that this war with the Geth will become worse, if they win then there will be nowhere for all organics to live. If Ken's skills are as powerful as he clams then he will be an invaluable asset against them."

'_Ken he's got a point. If these Geth are a threat to everyone then we must help stop them.' _My mother said.

"We agree with Anderson, we have to stop these Geth." I said.

"If that's what you wish Ken then I won't stop you. I'll just have to make sure no one finds out about you. Also we would have to hide you somehow. Some modified armour will help that only it won't fool scanners." Hackett said before trailing of in thought.

'_You can just fool the scanners Ken. Sapris can have their DNA mimic that of other species. It requires skill but I can teach you.'_

"Ok, my mother has a solution to that problem. It's just my disguise that's the problem. I mean a set of human armour would hide my upper body but my legs would give me away."

"A Quarian enviro-suit may work." Anderson Said. "The only problem is it may make you more suspicious on a human ship. Not to mention other people's reaction to Quarians."

"That coat you're wearing covers your legs quite a bit. If you are careful you may get away hiding them under it." Hackett suggested.

"I'll go and find a spear set of armour for you to where. Then you'll be accompanying me when I go to meet the ambassador." Anderson then left leaving me and Hackett.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Ken, and to hear that your mother is ok with being dead and all. But I still wish I could have done more to protect you."

"It's of Admiral, it wasn't your fault. And besides I didn't even know you before today."

He chuckled "Yes it wasn't. Well I have to go and fill out some paper work for you, and please Ken, just call me Steven, Hackett out." And with that the screen blinked out.

My mother then went on to teach me how to hide my DNA. I found it simple to my mother's surprise. _'It's probably because you are already half-human.'_ She theorised. Anderson then returned with a set of armour for me. I tried my best to put it on however the legs were again a problem. Also I managed to cover my feet with two pairs of socks, one for each toe. He suggested that as soon as I get the chance I'd buy a Quarian enviro-suit and modify it for myself.

He then gave me an omni-tool. My mother then briefly instructed me how to use it. She then had me check if my old bank account they set up was still active. "Two million credits!" I exclaimed in shock after seeing my balance.

'_We wanted the best for you. Just don't spend it all at once.'_

Anderson also was in shock at the number. "Well that takes care of that problem bust we need to hurry. We have kept them waiting long enough."


	5. Chapter 5: The Citadel

This chapter was hard to write. Ken has finally entered the events of Mass Effect, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave your reviews.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

The Citadel

"Captain Anderson is ashore, Navigator Presley has the deck." Said the Normandy's VI as the airlocks door opened. I followed Captain Anderson out onto a metal gangway and was instantly struck breathless at the sight before me. The five arms of the Citadel reaching out into the purple nebula was a stunning sight.

'_I'd never thought I would see the Citadel again. It's just as beautiful as I remember.'_ My mother said.

"Ken, we need to go, you can enjoy the view later." Anderson called as he headed towards an elevator. I turned and followed him in and we descended. "You plan to fool C-sec better work ken, we have to head through the C-sec Academy to reach the Presidium," Anderson stated, "and Ken your eyes are glowing through your visor."

"Sorry, it's easy to forget them." My helmets visor was already tinted to sixty per cent, any more and I wouldn't be able to see.

* * *

><p>We passed through C-sec without incident, much to Anderson's relief. The only problem was the ridiculously slow lifts. <em>'This is longer then I remember, and far more boring.'<em>

"Anderson, are all lifts in this place this slow?"

"Unfortunately yes, perhaps we can tell the ambassador that it got stuck. We have already kept them waiting for an hour. Tell you what Ken, how about you go and get yourself some supplies, hears a map." He said as he typed something onto his omni-tool mine soon lit up afterword. "Also cornet your radio to ours so if we need you we can contact you, and Ken, don't get lost."

"Yes I think that would work best, I'll try to stay safe." I replied, I was unsure about the plan but at least I had my mother to guide me… sort off.

The doors finely opened and I had my first view of the Presidium. I was stunned by the size and beauty of it. Their first trees and largest amount of water I remember seeing, and so many people of different races together. "I'll let you be on your way, but call us if you got in to trouble." And with that Anderson hurried up a ramp to my side.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I leaned over a railing overlooking the lake.

'_Go shopping of course. I've always wanted to take you clothes shopping.' _My mother excitedly said, and truthfully I didn't think it was a bad idea. I pulled up the map on my omni-tool and located the nearest shoe shop, having already decided that shoes are my number one clothing priority at the moment, and with that done I headed off towards the wards.

* * *

><p>Finding shoes that would fit me so fare was a challenge, not only were there no shoes that would fit me I was receiving odd glances from staff and costumers due to a fully armoured human in a long coat browsing the Turian section was a very uncommon site. In the end however I found a pair of combat boots and casual shoes that were my size and appeared to fit over my unique feet. The Asari behind the counter gave me an odd look when I went to pay. I could also sense her confusion. "There for a friend." She didn't believe me or even care.<p>

After finding a secluded spot and trying the shoes on, and to my relief they fitted. I set out for some weapons, after searching the ward markets I found a decent selection of weaponry. I fitted myself with a pistol and Kovalyov VII assault rifle.

'_Ken, in Sapris tradition bladed weapons are preferred over guns because they can be used with_ _Gro'tane. I'll help you pick one if you want.' _My mother said is I looked over the impressive collection of knifes and other bladed weapons. Soon after with help from my mother I found two knives and strapped them to my armour, one on my right leg and the other, longer one under my coat next to my pistol.

By this time I decided to check up on Anderson and Shepard. "Captain its Ken here, how are things going at your end?"

"Ken," Anderson said back. "The council refused to believe us about Saren and the Geth. Shepard has gone off with Williams and Alenko to find the C-Sec agent in charge of the case against Saren. They were heading to find an informant in a club called Chora's Den, if you're done shopping go there and find Shepard, he may need your help."

"Yes sir." I replied. "What's the quickest way to Chora's Den?" I mutter to myself as I looked it up on my map. After finding the quickest route I headed off thought the wards.

I soon came upon a door that lead to a side passage to Chora's Den. Something suddenly felt odd, as if something bad, very bad was about to happen on the other side. Cautiously I opened the door to revel a darkened corridor, where in the dim light I could make out four figures, two Salarians, a Turian and a Quarian. I instantly knew something was wrong just from the sight. I could also feel it, like it was a trap.

"Where's the evidence." Said the Turian sinisterly as he started to stroke the Quarian down her veil and shoulder, I instantly became enraged as I felt the Turian's plans, my eyes started to glow blood red. Gro'tane energy started to build up around my body.

"No way. The deal's off." Said the Quarian as she smashed his had away. The Turian stepped back as the Salarians started to pull their guns. The closest one never finished as I rushed him at an unbelievable speed and crushed him into a nearby crate. I felt every bone brake under my Gro'tane force. The second reeled back in shock as I flung him into a wall before jumping at him and slamming my knife down into his head. The Turian with a look of shock and horror began to pull his own weapon but I was already upon him. I grabbed him by the neck and held him above me.

"No... Please." He chocked, but I was having no of it. He began to scream in pain as his body began to crack with a pure white light before he disintegrated into fine specks of dust.

'_Disintegration? It took me years to master that and I haven't even thought you it.'_

I turned back to the Quarian, my eyes returned to their normal cool blue glow. She was standing that pointing a shotgun at me. I could feel her being friend of me. "It's ok I won't hurt you." I said reassuringly, "My name it Kenneth Miller, I'm here to help."

"W-what… how… Keelah." She said shakily.

"I promise you I won't hurt you, please just put that gun down and I can explain."

Slowly she nodded her head and lowered her weapon.

"Now let's start again, are you ok miss…"

"Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, and yes I'm ok. H-How did you do that, it wasn't like any biotics I have ever seen?"

'_Be careful with what you say Ken, she needs to trust us and who knows who's lessening.'_

"It's a different type of biotics. I can't say much here it's not safe. Do you know why they were after you Tali?"

"Fist, he set me up. I have some information I wanted to trade for protection. I heard he was an agent of the Shadow Broker, I hoped he would help me."

'_The Shadow Broker! He can never be trusted Ken, he's a bigger threat to us then Cerberus.'_

"He can never be trusted." I repeated. "If you're looking for protection then I may be able to help. I'll look after you and I have friends high in the Alliance that are far more reliable the Shadow Broker."

"Why do you want to help me, I don't have anything to repay you with. You don't even know me."

"Tali, I'm helping you because it's the right thing to do."

Suddenly the door behind us slid open. We sun round to face whoever were there, Tali pulled out her shotgun whilst I powered up my Gro'tane. Three humans hurried in followed closely by a Turian and Krogan, I instantly recognized the humans.

"Commander Shepard." I said before turning to Tali "Tali it's ok, this is my Commander."

"Kenneth, what are you doing here?"

"Anderson sent me to help you guys out when I ran into Tali here. She had a bit of trouble involving the Shadow Broker."

"What kind of trouble? Are you the Quarian with evidence against Saren?"

"Yes, how did you know?" She nervously replied.

"We have been looking for evidence to prove he's a traitor and a Doctor Michel told us you had some evidence, and that you were going to sell it on. So can we have the evidence?"

"Yes but not here. We need to go somewhere safe."

"The ambassador's office, it's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway." Ashley said.

We nodded in agreement and turned to leave. "Shepard." The Krogan suddenly boomed. "I still have to kill Fist, are you going to help me or do I have to do it myself."

"Yes Wrex, I'll help you. Ken can you take Tali to the embassy. Garrus, Kaidan you go with them. Ashley, Wrex and I will go get Fist."

"Are your sure that's a good idea, Commander?" asked Kaidan.

"Yes Udina can wait. He's a lot easier to deal with then an angry Krogan anyway, and we can handle ourselves."

* * *

><p>We were back in the Presidium and walking through the well-kept parks, I was still amazed at the size and greenness of the place. "So Kenneth, if you don't mind me asking why are you wearing that helmet?" Tali asked without warning. I stopped and started to panic as I desperately tried to think of something, anything I could say. She noticed this, "Oh… I didn't mean to offend you… I mean I was just…"<p>

"No it's ok Tali, and please it's just Ken. The reason I'm wherein this helmet is… um…"

'_A little help her mum.' _I thought in desperation.

'_I don't know, you're badly sacred, you like helmets, it's stuck…'_

"I just don't want to be recognised in public." I stumbled out. "There're people who are looking for me and I don't want them to find me." I said, at least it was true.

"Ok then, but wouldn't a human wherein a helmet and coat like you stand out more."

"You've got a point their but I've got one of those instantly recognizable faces."

"Well if you say so. I just wanted to thank you again Ken, if you didn't arrive and go all super-biotic on those bosh'tets than I'll… I'll" she slowed and stopped, I knew what she was trying to say.

"It's ok Tali, it's more luck that I found you when I did but I will always be glad help you, no matter what."

"Relay, well thanks again, I guess." Here hands started wiggling around each over. I could sense she suddenly became nervous for some reason.

"Come on, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Yes, your right."

We continued to walk in silence until we reached the Embassy reception. Kaidan and the Turian Garrus were already waiting. "You took you time kid. I thought someone in your position would hurry along." Kaidan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know, being in open public isn't good for you."

"Why's that?" Garrus then asked.

"If you're lucky I may tell you about it later, and Kaidan, never say stuff like that around strangers. Who knows who could be listening?"

"Right, sorry about that."

I then turn to Garrus "So you're Garrus, I'm Kenneth Miller, just call me Ken." I said as we shook hands.

"Alright Ken. So what's with the helmet?"

I groaned. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>"You're not making my life easy Shepard. Fire fights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many…" Ambassador Udina turned to face us. "Who's this, a Quarian, Krogan and Turian? What are you up to Shepard?"<p>

When Shepard finally turned up, with a now happy Wrex, we headed straight into the Human Embassy. Ambassador Udina was less than happy to see us.

"Making your day, Ambassador." Shepard replied "She has information liking Saren to the Geth."

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss…?"

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

"We don't see many Quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my right of passage into adulthood."

"Tell us what you found." Shepard asked.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious. I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died, some kind of defence mechanism." Anderson questioned.

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" Shepard asked.

"My people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

Tali then razed her Omni-tool and taped in some commands, a voice then echoed throughout the room. "Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack!" Anderson exclaimed.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the Conduit. Any idea what that means?" Shepard Said.

"The Conduit must have something to do with the beacon. Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology, like a weapon." Anderson replied.

'_I've never heard of it, but it sounds more like a travel system than anything else.' _My mother said. I was about to ask what she meant when Tali spoke again.

"Waite, there's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

The first half of the recording played again but it was then followed by a woman's voice. "And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."

'_REAPERS!' _My mother screamed inside my head, I attempted to cover my ears forgetting that I had a helmet and it was coming from inside my head.

"Who was that?" Udina asked in shock.

"Ken, are you ok?" Tali asked looking over at me as I grasped my head form the sudden headache I was given.

"Yes, I'm fine. Captain if you don't mind could I step out for a bit?"

"Yes, that's fine." Anderson replied as I started to head for the door.

"What, who are you." Udina suddenly inquired.

"I'm Ken, Kenneth Miller sir."

"Care to explain how we all hear a voice shout 'Reapers' as you suddenly clutched your head in pain."

Everyone's eyes were on me, the Normandy crew already had an idea, but everyone else was thinking the same question. My mother's only response was '_oops.'_

Anderson attempted to save my identity "Ambassador, perhaps its beat just to forget it."

"No captain I want an answer, and that woman's scream sounded like she knew what these Reapers are."

'_Ken, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… It's just that… those things the Reapers. They are to ones who killed the Sapris and the Protheans_ _and everyone else. They are the reason I went into cryogenic stasis for fifty thousand years.'_

That took me completely by surprise. The Sapris died with the Protheans? My mother's over fifty thousand years old? _'I'm still only two hundred and five, ken'_

"Ambassador, It's classified. But I can tell you that the Reapers, they are the ones who wiped out the Sa… Protheans."

"Captain Anderson, please explain who he is." Udina then asked in his usual harsh tone.

"As he said Ambassador, it's classified."

"By who Captain?"

"That's also classified."

"Fine I'll find out your secret eventually. You're lucky I have more important matters to attend to." He turned to Tali. "Now Miss Zorah, as you were saying."

"Right, the memory core says that they were a hyper-advanced machine race that, as Ken said hunted the Protheans to total extinction fifty thousand years ago, then they vanished. At least that's what the Geth believe."

"You both sound a little far-fetched."

"The vision on Eden Prime, I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Shepard said.

'_They weren't the only ones.'_ My mother grumbled, thankfully only to me this time.

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring them back."

"The Council is just going to love this!" Udina said.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel Space..."

'_And everyone else.'_

"We have to tell them" Shepard finished.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson Said.

"The Captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about her? The Quarian?" Ashley then asked.

"My name is Tali. Ken you know that I can fight. I can do this, and I can always be a combat engineer for you. Let me come with you Shepard."

"I thought you were on your Pilgrimage."

"The Pilgrimage proves we are willing to give of ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this? Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My Pilgrimage can wait."

"What do you think Ken?"

_Shepard's asking me! _"Well I can tell she would be a very useful addition to our team, after all we need a tech expert and she can fight."

"I'll take all the help I can get."

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Tali said as she took a place between me and Shepard.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready for the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourselves, then meet us in the tower." Udina said before walking off. Anderson waked over to us.

"I guess you lot are a team now. I think to should take this time to get to know each over better. You know what this means Ken."

"Yes Captain, I think that it should be done on-board the Normandy though."

"Of Couse Ken, I'll see you lot in a bit then." And he left for the Citadel tower.

I turn back to the others to find them all staring at me. "What's your secret Human?" Wrex asked in his deep voice. The other non-humans nodded in agreement.

"We can discuss that later, somewhere safer. But don't we have a meeting with the Council to go to."

"Yes Ken's right, here's not the place or time for that." Shepard said, and with that we left.

We were walking back through the embassy reception when "Excuse me Commander Shepard, could you spare a moment of your time." A man asked. Shepard turned to face him. "Commander Shepard? My name is Samesh Bhatia, forgive the intrusion but I have nowhere else to turn."

"It's no trouble. What can I do for you?"

"My wife was a marine. She was in the 212 on Eden Prime."

"Waite," Ashley Interrupted. "the 212? Your wife was Serviceman Nirali Bhatia? I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I served in her unit."

"Chief Williams. It is a pleasure. Nirali spoke of you with grate respect."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr Bhatia. Nirali was a good woman. What can we do for you?"

"I've requested that my wife's body be returned to me for cremation, but the military has refused my request."

'_What! Why would the Alliance do that? Us Sapris would never let anything like that happened.'_

'_Well they aren't Sapris, mum.' _I thought back as Shepard asked why.

"I don't know." Samesh said, "All I know is that they have declared it impossible for my wife to be returned to me."

Both my mother and I were discussed at the Alliance for doing such a thing without a reason. I could also feel Tali thinking the same, even Wrex was mildly angry. He, however was thinking of how even Krogan wouldn't such a thing to their fellow fallen warriors.

"There's no reason for your wife's body to be healed like this. Just wait here." Shepard Said.

"The man in charge of my case is Mr Bosker. When I last saw him, he was in the expensive bar over there. Thank you for your time. I just want to give my wife a proper funeral and the respect she deserves."

With that Shepard turned and walked up the stairs towards the embassy bar with us following close behind. "Which one is Bosker?" Shepard muttered as we entered.

"I'm Clerk Bosker," Said a man in a blue suit to leaning against a wall. "My goodness, you're Commander Shepard! Your activity's made for quite a briefing in the Diplomatic Corps! Is there something I can do to assist you?"

"I'm here on behalf of Samesh Bhatia for his wife, Nirali."

"Serviceman Bhatia died on Eden Prime, as Mr Bhatia no doubt told you. Her wounds are inconsistent with any type of weapon damage we've seen before. That's why her body is being held."

"You're studying her injuries to learn more about Geth weaponry."

"The tests we are conducting may lead to better defences against Geth attacks. Respectfully, Serviceman Bhatia may save more lives in death then she did in life."

"He's got a point," Tali whispered to me. "The Geth are dangerous. If we found unknown weapons damage from the Geth, the flotilla would study the bodies."

"Tali are you saying that you'd what this to happen if it were you?"

"If it would help our people reclaim our homeworld, then yes."

"What if it didn't help, what if it was a relatives body, a child for example?"

"I… I don't know what I would do. Your right Ken that is wrong."

Commander Shepard also seemed to agree with me. After a razed voice about losing humanity Bosker backed down. "All right, Commander, you win." He said "It was hard enough refusing Mr Bhatia. I'm not going to risk an incident by refusing you. Tell Samesh that the body is being shipped back to Earth. I'll go now to see to it myself."

* * *

><p>After informing a grateful, yet depressed Samesh Bhatia, we headed out to gather supplies before our meeting with the Council. I was looking thought the catalogue in a shop simply called the Emporium. It had a surprisingly large variety of Quarian enviro-suits, the only problem was I couldn't pick the best ones for me to modify for myself. Then I had an idea. "Tali, could you help me a minute."<p>

"Shure Ken. What do you need?"

"Tali can you help me pick an enviro-suit. Before you ask why I'll explain later."

"Ok, let me have a look." She moved over and scanned the list. "Wow, I can't believe they have these. Here look, Light Colossus Armour enviro-suit. These are said to be the best combat armour a Quarian can find. It's expensive though."

"I can afford it." I said, I then looked over at Tail and noticed the poor condition here current suit was in. There were numerous patches and repairs scattered over it. Also it didn't look like it would last long in a fight as it was just a suit.

I pressed the button to purchase and bought the only two in stock, one male and another female. "Two Ken, why?" Tali asked.

"Tali do you relay want to take on an army of Geth wearing your current enviro-suit?"

"What! No, you don't have to do that. It's too expensive."

"It's fine Tali. I said I would protect you, and this will help protect you."

"T-thank you, no one has ever done something like this for me, at least someone who's not a Quarian." And to my surprise she hugged me, but quickly backed off and started wiggling her hands together again and looking around rapidly. "Oh keelah… did I just…. Oh keelah." She whispered to herself, I could feel her quickly become embarrassed and flustered. My mother was laughing her mental head off. I just smiled.

"It's ok Tali. I don't think anyone saw you, and I won't tell."

She slowly nodded her head, "Yes, I'll just go and look at some… stuff over there." And with that she walked across to the other side of the shop. I unknowingly watched her all the way.

'_I think she's starting to like you Ken, and you like her. Don't deny it I can read your mind, remember.'_

"What? No, I just want to help her."

'_I know you do, and what made you think you can't be friends.'_

"Alright everyone," Shepard suddenly called to us. "The meeting is about to start we have to go now."

And with that we gathered our items had headed across the Presidium towards the Citadel Tower.


	6. Chapter 6: The Council

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying it.

In response to a review, I'm sorry if I offended any Miranda fans. I didn't try to make her evil she's meant to be the loyal Cerberus operative she was at the start of ME2.

Please remember to leave a review.

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The Council

The lift up to the Citadel Tower was long and cramped. Ever since the incident In the Emporium Tali tried to keep as far away from me as possible, not out of hate but embarrassment for some reason. In the lift however she was crammed between me and Wrex, and her hands were wiggling again. I actually found it kind of cute. _'See I told you.'_

'_Mum, just stop it, please.' _I thought back, she just continued to laugh.

"So Ken," Tali suddenly said, "Have you ever been up here before… The tower I mean?"

"No Tali I haven't. In fact this is my first time on the Citadel. Shepard, what are the council chambers like?" I asked.

"It's big… and purple, with trees. You'll see in a bit, if this elevator would hurry up."

The doors finely opened and the sight of the Council chambers was just as immersive as the rest of the citadel. It was just like Shepard said, big, with a purple glow and trees lining the white floor leading up many rows of steps.

"Keelah, this is big." Tali whispered as we hurried out of the lift and across the chambers. We finally neared the final flight of steps where Anderson was waiting.

"Come on. Udina is presenting the Quarians evidence to the Council." He said as we started up the steps on to a metal platform in front of three people, an Asari, a Turian and a Salarian. Udina was at the end of the platform with our evidence playing in the background.

"You wanted proof. There it is." Udina said whist pointing at the council.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." The Turian replied. "Saren will be stripped of his Spector status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"I recognize the other voice, the one speaking with Saren, Matriarch Benezia." The Asari then said.

"Who's she?" Shepard asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered their final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people."

'_Just like the librarians, the historians, advisors and educators in Sapris society.'_ My mother said, she always said how the Sapris and Prothean governments were fare better and efficient then the Citadel Council.

"Matriarch Benezia" The Asari councillor continued, "is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren."

"I'm more interested in the Reapers. What do you know about them?" The Salarian said.

It was then that everyone glanced at me. Anderson however stepped in before the council noticed. "Only what was extracted from the Geth's memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans…"

'_And Sapris.' _My mother grumbled.

"Then they vanished."

"The Geth believe the Reapers are gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return." Shepard said.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back. Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson continued.

"Do we even know what the Conduit is?" The Salarian asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying! Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, it has to be."

My mother was trying her best not to scream out again. _'They are REAL. I WAS THERE. Ken pleas do something about this idiot. '_I could feel her rage at the Turian councillor.

"Where did they go?" he continued. "Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something."

'_What about the warnings we left. What about our planets. You had to have found them.' _My mother was becoming hysterical. I couldn't blame here. She was showing me here memories of Reaper ships landing on Meka'Kan, thousands dying around her, the pain and sorrow of the sights she saw, Sapris and Prothean Husks attacking their former friends and family without mercy. Tears started to fall form my eyes as rage at the reapers started to build in me. I wanted to take it all out on that Turian councillor. I didn't notice a white glow forming around my clenched fists. Tali did.

"Ken, are you alright?" She asked.

"No, I'm not alright."

"I tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth." Shepard continued over our hushed voices. "Don't make the same mistake again."

"What's wrong?" Tali then asked.

The Asari councillor was now talking. "This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why."

The Salarian then started. "The Reapers are obviously just a myth…"

"That's a lie." I shouted "The Reapers do exist, I saw them." Everyone looked at me in shock, so was I as I stepped forward to stand beside Shepard. I couldn't tell if I was speaking or if it was my mother.

"Who's this Commander?" The Asari Councillor asked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Udina angrily whispered. I ignored him.

"I'm Kenneth Miller, a member of Shepard's team."

"What do you mean you saw these Reapers?" I had no idea what to do, so did my mother.

"I… was also hit by a Prothean vision like Shepard." I lied. "That vision was memories of a Prothean who was there when the Reapers attacked."

"Again you are basing all your evidence on dreams." The Turian councillor said. "You expect us to believe this Commander? Get you crewman under control before I have him arrested."

"It's ok Ken, go back with the others please." Anderson asked me.

"But… Yes Sir."

The council continued taking with Shepard and Anderson whilst I moved back next to Tali and Garrus. I wished I could just disappear as I felt the rest of the team's eyes borer into me. "What was that all about?" Garrus Asked.

"It… It was, I'll explain later"

"You sure do have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, I know."

I had lost all interest in the argument between Udina and the council. That was until the Asari said "Commander Shepard, step forward." The whole atmosphere of the room changed, people began to gather around. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

"Spector's are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above rank and file." The Salarian continued.

"Spector's are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will" The Asari said before the Turian continued.

"Spector's bear a grate burden, they are protectors of galactic peace, bout our first and last line of defence. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

"You are the first Human Spector Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." The Asari Councillor finished.

"I'm honoured, Councillor." Shepard said whilst doing a slight bow.

"We're sending you in to the Traverse after Saren. He is a fugitive from justice, so you are authorised to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." The Salarian Councillor then said.

"Any idea where to find him?"

"We will forward any relevant files to Ambassador Udina." The Turian Councillor Said. The Asari Councillor then spoke.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." And with that the Councillors left. Shepard turned to Anderson who razed a hand to shake and congratulated him. "We've got a lot of work to do Shepard." Udina then said, "You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies…"

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now." Anderson interrupted Udina's train of thought. "You should go down to the C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spector requisitions officer."

"Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to seat all this up." With that they left with Udina scrawling at me as he past. Anderson gave me a worried look.

"I expected your ambassador to be more grateful. He didn't even thank you." Garrus said to Shepard.

"Until I find Saren, I haven't done anything. I think you have to explain some things Ken. We should head to the Normandy. Come on."

* * *

><p>"So here we are a Spector, two Marines, a Turian C-Sec Officer, a Krogan Mercenary, a Quarian and a mysterious masked man who knows more then he should. This is the oddest squad I have ever worked in." Garrus stated as the lift ascended to the Alliance docks.<p>

"At least Saren won't expect us. He may just think we're joke and underestimate us, and then we'll get him." I suggested.

"So was that true? That you had a Prothean vision like Shepard?" Kaidan asked.

"No, it was the only excuse I could think off. The visions were actually my mother's…"

"Your mother acutely saw the reapers, and gave visions of them to you?"

"Yes, she did see them. We should continue this on the Normandy."

"Good idea." Shepard said as the doors opened reviling the Normandy and docks. Anderson and Udina were whiting nearby for us.

"The Normandy looks amazing Shepard." Tali said as she stared wide eye at it. This was also the first time I had a good view of it.

Shepard was talking to Anderson and Udina as I found myself leaning on the railings beside Tali looking at the Normandy and the Citadel behind. "Do you think he'll let me see the engines?" She said excitedly.

"I'm sure he'll let you. It's beautiful isn't it, the Normandy and the Citadel?"

"Yes, it is."

We continued to look out upon the vista before us, Udina left and Shepard and Anderson talked. Garrus had also joined us by then. "Ken, Tali, Garrus come on." Shepard called form the gangway as he started heading inside. I could sense Tali's excitement as she leaped off the rail to catch up.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the Communications room Shepard was standing at the front, I was beside him. "Alright everyone, were a team now, and I know you all have questions about Ken here, even I still don't understand much. He's agreed to tell us all on one condition. That is what he is about to say and show is never spoken about outside this ship. All crew members have already agreed to this, but we'll be the only ones to know the whole story. Agreed?"<p>

The others all nodded or said something in agreement. "Earlier this day, we picked up a distress call from a destroyed ship owned by the Human extremist group Cerberus. On-board was Ken who had escaped from Cerberus after being held as an experiment for seventeen or so years." There was a gasp from Tali as Garrus looked in mild shock, Wrex didn't change. "That wasn't the most shocking point. I think Ken should tell you the rest." Shepard nodded to me and took a seat.

I stood at the front with everyone eyes on me. "First I think I should just say that I'm not a Human, at least not entirely." There were gaps for Tali and Garrus, who know had a face of shock and disbelieve, Wrex looked more interested. Their shock grew as I removed my helmet. I stood there for a couple seconds before Tali suddenly spoke.

"Your eyes... they glow."

"Spirits, what are you?" Garrus then said.

"I'm half human and half of a now extinct race called the Sapris." Again their shock increased.

"W-what happened to them?"

"The Reapers whipped them out fifty thousand years ago. My mother went into cryogenic stasis until my farther found her. When he did, she was the only one who survived." Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley were also shocked by this news.

"What about the Protheans?" Kaidan asked.

"The Sapris lived with the Protheans like the Citadel races. Their empire was smaller than the Protheans but they were equals along with all outer space faring races in the galaxy."

"It's true." Shepard suddenly said looking up from his Omni-tool. "It says here that the Sapris are an almost unknown race that diapered along with the Protheans. The only evidence of them is the ruined cities on the planet Yimos IV."

"The planet was called Meka'Kan, it's also where my mother was found and I suffered for seventeen years at the hands of Cerberus. They wanted me for the ability's the Sapris have. It's far more powerful then biotics and they wanted to find a way for humans to have it. It's called Gro'tane, that's what I used to save you Tali. It also lets me read minds and feel the world around me, don't worry though, I haven't been reading yours, however I can feel the shock your feeling from this."

"Well that explains a lot." Wrex said. "If what you say is true then tell me what I'm thinking."

"You thinking that I still look weak and you're unimpressed at me. Know your thinking that that could have been a guess, now 'How did he do that', know your telling me to get out of your mind."

"And don't do it aging Hu… whatever you are."

Garrus spoke up next. "You said on the citadel that your mother gave you visions of the Reapers. Is she here?"

"Yes she is, sort of. When we were escaping from Cerberus she was shot and before she died she transferred her conscience into my subconscious so she's up here." I said and pointed to my head.

'_Ken let me try something. Go up to one of those consoles and do what I show you.' _My mother said, and I obeyed.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Shepard asked.

I didn't answer, everyone watched patiently as I continued to type commands. I then concentrated hard on the console. It flickered into life and there in the hologram was my mother wherein the grand robes and jewellery she used to. Everyone jumped back in shock and stared at the hologram.

"Hello." My mother said through the speakers.

The room was in silence for what felt like forever before Ashley finally spoke.

"No mouth." She stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes and sighed at it. My mother chuckled.

'_Yes Ashley Sapris evolved to do without mouths because using Gro'tane for speaking, eating and drinking."_ The room stared at me in shock as they noticed I had just spoken to them without opening my mouth. My mother and I burst out laughing at their expressions.

We continued to talk and answer questions about my life, my mother and my ability's. Once we were done Shepard gave us a tour of the ship. I no longer minded everyone staring at me as I walked around the impressive vessel. Garrus was fascinated by the weapons and the Mako Infantry fighting Vehicle. Wrex didn't care much about the ship. All he wanted to know was where to get food and where to sleep. Tali was excitedly jumping around the ships drive core attempting to learn as much about it as possible. Shepard allowed her to say as an engineer, I was also stunned the site of the drive core.

"So where best do you think you'll fit in?" asked Shepard.

"I don't know. One thing Cerberus did was to make sure I knew almost everything from biology to mechanics and endangering. With my mother's knowledge also I could do almost anything on this ship."

"I see," Shepard said and trailed off into thought. "How about you go and help out in engineering for now. I'll tell people to come to you if they have a problem, ok."

"Yes that's fine. But first if you don't mind I would like to have a shower. It's been three days."

* * *

><p>After my mother 'switched off' her vid screen in my subconscious, and a warm shower I changed into my enviro-suit trousers witch fitted perfectly, along with my casual Turian shoes and a new green shirt. Most of the crew no longer stared anymore but all seemed to have an interest in me.<p>

It was time for dinner on bored the Normandy. Shepard had already said we were going to find a Doctor T'Soni, the daughter of Matriarch Benezia. I approached the Normandy's mess along with Garrus and Kaidan. "So Ken, what DNA do you have, Levo-amino or dextro-amino?" Kaidan asked.

"I can eat any foods, or even gain energy from electricity or nutrients from items around me."

"That's impressive, why don't you prove it." Garrus handed me some light pink substance that resembled mashed potato from his dextro meal.

"What is it?" I asked poking it with a fork.

"Hamash, it's a vegetable native to Palaven."

I picked it up on the fork and placed it in my mouth. My eyes widened as my body was overwhelmed with the taste. It was the best food I have ever eaten. _'No it's just the best food you remember eating. I remember you telling me that the cake I baked for your fifth birthday was the best thing you ever ate.'_

Garrus and Kaidan were wide eyed at the speed I shovelled the Hamash into my mouth. "This is far better then what Cerberus gave me, got any more Garrus?"

"Yeah, sure have it all." He passed the meal to me as I continued piling the food into my mouth. "How can you stand those? Turian military meals are the most bland and inedible in the galaxy."

"It's better than Cerberus. This is taking too long, watch." I said as I held my hands over the food. A white mist formed over the surface and the food started to dissolve as the mist flowed into my hands. Garrus and Kaidan were jaw dropped at the sight, so was the crowed that had gathered around. I was again overwhelmed with the taste of the food, it acutely teased better and I could taste it throughout my body. The food finally ran out and I opened my now bright golden eyes and noticed the shocked faces of the Normandy's crew.

There was a long silence, I coughed. "It's better than Cerberus food."

* * *

><p>It was light on the Normandy and most of the crew were heading to their quarters. Me, Garrus and Tali were left to use the Sleeper pods. "So Ken, what was that at dinner?" Tail suddenly asked.<p>

"I just absorbed the food directly into my body." And I went on to explain how and why. Tali then explain how she ate and drank in an enviro-suit. I was pleased to see she was wherein the suit I had got her.

"Ken, thank you again, for saving my life, buying me this suit."

"Its fine Tali, I would happily do it again if you want."

"Well thank you. I still can't believe how much you look like a Quarian."

I raised an eyebrow. "I look like a Quarian?"

"Yes, your legs and feet, even you skin colour is similar to mine. Also your eyes glow, although much brighter than a Quarians."

"They also change colour." I said whilst I made then cycle through the colours of a rainbow. Tali laughed at this.

"Well goodnight, Ken."

"Goodnight Tali." We stepped into the sleeper pods. The doors closed and I prepared for my first night on the Normandy.

'_Ken, can you come in here for a sec.' _My mother asked. I stepped into my subconscious and to my surprise I was now in an actual room. "Ken, please sit down."She asked as I took a seat.

"What is it?"

"There's something I need to tell you. I should have told you sooner but I didn't what you to worry. Also with us on the Normandy now it may be easier."

"Mum, what's wrong?"

"Ken you have a sister."


End file.
